


Five Times Gavin Held Michael's Hand and One Time Michael Held His

by Jamaford



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 5+1, I'm Sorry, M/M, but it happens to a side character, non con doesn't ever happen in the story, so I figured I'd tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamaford/pseuds/Jamaford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free comes into Michael's Jones' life like a wrecking ball and all Michael can do is try to pick up the pieces. </p><p>---</p><p>Just a 5+1 fic for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Gavin Held Michael's Hand and One Time Michael Held His

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes!

1\. 

Michael was understandably antsy. He was about to be officially introduced to the Fake AH Crew (well the ones he hadn't met already). Ray, and Geoff had reassured him time and time again that Pattillo and GavinoFree would love him, but Michael was still tense. 

The elevator dinged, signalling his arrival to the penthouse where Fake AH had their main base of operations. Taking a deep breath, he tried to filter out the infamous Mogar rage entirely, and knocked on the door. There was silence for a couple seconds then he heard the clatter of footsteps and the door was pulled wide open. 

Ray's wide grin was apparent, and Michael couldn't help but reciprocate, happy to be properly reunited with his very old friend. They were finally in the same crew, a feat they'd dreamed of before things had well, gone to shit. Ray pulled him into a hug and Michael laughed. 

"Calm down man, we saw each other like two days ago when Boss gave me the formal invitation to join this party!" 

Ray nodded and pulled back a little awkwardly. "Yeah, but it's just nice to have you back with me. For good and all," he scratched the back of his head. "No homo."

Michael clapped him on the back as Ray pulled him into the apartment. Geoff greeted him with a firm (but just as excited as Ray) handshake. "Am I Boss now? I feel honoured Michael."

"Whatever you old fart. Just trying to make a good impression, but I guess that's gone out the window now," Michael joked back. 

He heard a chuckle from another doorway, and a woman stepped through. She had bright red hair, that clashed horribly with her bright Hawaiian shirt and blue striped sort shorts. This had to be Jack Pattillo, Geoff Ramsey's renowned right hand woman. Michael strode forward and stood awkwardly, not sure whether to handshake or bow (this woman was basically LS royalty). Jack laughed and pulled him forward into the warmest, softest, hug he'd ever received. 

"I've heard a fuckton about you from Ray and Geoff," she said smiling. "I'm interested to see how you do with us."

Michael laughed a little nervously. Jack was nice, but she had an unstoppable reputation in Los Santos, and he valued his life. 

"Hey Ray, where the fuck did Gavin go? I told him to fuckin stay around so I could introduce him to Michael."

Ray shrugged at Geoff's question. "Fuck if I know man, I was up on the roof most of last night."

Just then a figure came hurtling around a corner and ran headlong into Michael. 

"What the fuck man?! Jesus fucking Christ, are you fucking stupid?" Michael yelled. The guy had totally bowled him over and was now sat, basically in Michael's lap.

The stranger looked up at Geoff with a grin on his face, totally unperturbed by Michael's fuming rage. "Is this 'im Geoffrey? This is Mogar?" His accent was British, and although his voice wasn't unpleasant, it somehow still managed to drive Michael insane. 

Geoff was turned red and wheezing he was laughing so hard, but he managed something that probably constituted a nod. 

He turned back to Michael and somehow managed to grin even more, fuelling Michael's anger even more, "X-Ray! You didn't tell me your old friend was so bloody adorable!"

"Get off me!" Michael snapped. The rest of the main Fake AH Crew were in various stages of laughing their asses off, Geoff looking like he could barely breathe. Michael pushed the Brit off of him and stood, brushing himself off. The guy didn't seem to give a fuck and he bounced straight back up again and turned to face Michael, that fucking sunny smile just as present as ever. 

"'Ello! I'm GavinoFree, but I guess if you're in the Crew you can call me Gavin!" Gavin stuck a hand out for Michael to shake, but when Michael ignored it, he simply grabbed Michael's hand himself and shook once. 

Michael could vaguely hear Jack mentioning something about a B-Team in the background but he tuned her out in favour of attempting to push away the blush that had formed at just how snugly Gavin's hand had fit into his. 

 

2.

As much as Michael hated to admit it, he and Gavin got along incredibly well. They made the perfect team, somehow finding the right balance of annoy the shit out of each other, and murder. So much so, that Geoff had decided to pair "Team Nice Dynamite" together on the most recent heist. 

Gavin had been casing the place for several weeks and had figured out the best time to hit the 24/7 Grocery. It wasn't a huge job, more for exposure than anything else. Gavin and Michael would be going in to get the money while Ray provided some cover fire and Geoff tagged along with potential recruit Vagabond in an effort to cause as much distraction and chaos as humanly possible. Jack was waiting with a getaway chopper for them all, which they had to get to via motorbikes. All in all, the plan was pretty foolproof. 

It all went perfectly. Gavin had picked the time for when the sleepiest, most apathetic cashier was on site, and he and Michael made away with almost more cash than they could carry. 

As the two sped through Los Santos they were surrounded by huge (and strangely beautiful) explosions and bombs courtesy of Geoff and the Vagabond. Usually this was Michael's job but Geoff figured he'd watch their recruit to make sure he didn't start shit, and as Michael was Gavin's "butt buddy" according to Ray at least, he was put on "actually get the money out of the cashier" duty. 

Although, with the grin on Gavin's face he couldn't say he minded terribly. 

The world blew up around them and Gavin grabbed Michael's hand in his own and whooped loudly. 

"TEAM NICE DYNAMITE!!" Gavin hollered, and Michael let out a couple hoots of his own (before snatching his hand away because Jesus Gavin, do you want me to crash this thing?)

 

3\. 

Midnight snacks were a common venture for Michael, especially in cases like this when he was achievement hunting with Ray (they played so much X-Box Jack had once joked that the Crew should be called the "Achievement Hunters" but the name was so absurd they all laughed it off). 

This night however, as he stumbled into the kitchen in search of some Doritos, or any other kind of snack he could use to fuel his sugar high, he heard a noise coming from outside. Michael peeked around the corner to the balcony before stopping, surprised at the sight before him.

Gavin sat on the little couch on Geoff's balcony, curled up into a little ball and sniffling slightly. Michael stood, uncertain of how to proceed before squaring his shoulders. No way would he let his boi down, not ever.

Walking slowly to the couch, Michael tapped Gavin's shoulder slightly. Gavin shuddered and started at Michael's sudden appearance. 

"Micoo! Um what are you doing here? It's pretty late right boi?" Gavin stuttered nervously, obviously trying to cover up his previous distress. 

Michael sat down next to Gavin and looked at him for a minute. 

"You know you can talk to me about whatever right Gav?" Michael started hesitantly. "You're my boi. I'd never let anything happen to you."

Gavin's face crumpled and for a second Michael panicked, thinking he'd made it worse for the other. Then Gavin went straight in for a hug and when he pulled back his eyes were wet again. 

Gavin told him the story of a little British idiot who had come to Los Santos and the man, only a couple years older than the boy himself, had saved his life. Taught him how to use his body, how to use his sexuality to get exactly what he wanted from anyone. How it had turned into a game, which one could pull off a more dangerous job. 

How his mentor had taken a bet from Gavin. And that bet had forced him to be chained to a rival crew. Today, Gavin had seen him while out with Geoff, seen him have to follow around a man he didn't love, not even a little bit, be forced to kiss him, hold his hand, love him. 

"Dan was my brother," Gavin muttered, lost in thought. "Like you Michael."

Michael ignored the way his stomach plummeted at the word brother. He held Gavin, comforted him and this time when Gavin grabbed his hand he didn't let go right away. 

He let go when he took the Brit to bed, heading back to marathon some more Halo with Ray but stopping when he saw the top of the Vagabond's, right Ryan's, mask. The new guy was finally starting to open up around them, and Michael wasn't going to ruin shit like that for Ray. 

He headed to bed with little complaint, the sun would be up soon anyways, but stopped to check into Gavin's room to check that he'd fallen asleep. Michael smiled at the light rise and fall of his chest, and pushed the tingly feeling he felt in his stomach away in favour of getting as much sleep as possible before the sun came up. 

 

4.

Freeing Dan had been no easy task. The morning after his talk with Gavin, Michael had gone straight to Geoff, pleading with him to take down the crew that held Dan hostage. Reluctantly, Geoff had agreed saying it would be good to get a rival out of the way, and mission impossible had been created. 

It had taken weeks to figure out where they even kept Dan, and dismantling the elaborate security traps had been a lengthy task, even for Matt, the crew's expert. 

Not to mention the real people that kept the place under watch as well. They had had to figure out watch times, exact numbers, guard placement, and way more shit Michael's brain couldn't handle. 

Finally however, they were ready to go in. Gavin had almost cried when he'd found out and the hug he'd given Michael had created butterflies that had lasted for several days. 

Pretty much the entire crew was in on the mission. Gavin sat in the drivers seat of a tech van that contained Matt, and Caleb if anything went wrong. Jack was parked just down the street in another van designed to get the rest of the crew out of there while Ray watched them from the rooftops and kept an eye on the streets. The main strike team was made of Michael, Ryan, Geoff, Lindsay, and Jeremy. Michael was there mostly for doors that needed blowing, although his fighting skills were also very good. Lindsay had infiltrated the building several hours beforehand and hopefully completed all of Matt's weird techie stuff. She would meet them by the front entrance ready to "teach them bitches a lesson". Ryan and Jeremy were the two strongest physically and Geoff was there because he was the boss and he wanted to make sure they knew it was a Fake AH hit. 

The extraction took almost an hour, but they got Dan out. He was bruised and battered and scarred in a lot of ways, but he was alive. 

Gavin openly sobbed once they'd gotten back to the penthouse and clung to Michael while Caleb and Jack worked on Dan's physical injuries. 

Gavin grabbed Michael's hand and stared him directly in the eyes. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much," he said. Michael laughed nervously as his cheeks heated up. 

"I mean I just blew some shit up but you're welcome I guess?"

Gavin shook his head vehemently. "You got Geoff to start all of this. Without you Dan would still be in there."

Gavin blushed and looked down once he realized he was still clutching Michael's hand, rather tightly in fact. 

"It's fine," Michael managed in a strangled voice before making a one eighty into the kitchen and pouring himself a rather hefty drink. 

 

5\. 

It had been months since they had rescued Dan and Michael had come to admit, under the constant prodding of Ray, that there may be some....feelings involved with Gavin. Rather strong feelings. Of course, Gavin would never reciprocate that, and so Michael constrained every and all feelings of anything pertaining to "emotions" around Gavin. 

Well mostly. 

Things got a little grey when they were both drunk. 

Post heist, Geoff usually liked to throw some kind of small party for the Crew. It wasn't overly complicated, he mostly just gave out booze (Ray and Ryan got a Capri Sun and Diet Coke respectively) and everyone had a good time. 

Especially Michael and Gavin. Before either of them knew it they would be all over each other, and murmurs of "my boi" and "Team Nice Dynamite" were heard all over the room. 

Towards the end of the night, the two disappeared. 

Ryan looked at Ray with a slight expression of concern. 

"Shouldn't we be worried that they're just gone?" He asked his (sort of) boyfriend. 

Ray glanced around the room taking another slurp of his Capri Sun. "Nah," he replied. "They're probably just boning or something." 

Ryan nodded. "Wanna go to the roof?"

"God yes."

The next morning, Michael was pretty sure he wasn't in his own bed. He was also pretty sure he wasn't alone. 

"Gavin?!" 

The nose was pretty fucking unmistakeable as a groggy Brit lifted his head up from the pillow. "Micoo?" He asked. 

"Yes!! Did we?"

"Sleep together? Yes. Geoff has already sent me two photos of us making out, and I'm sure there are more to come."

"Why are you so calm about this?" 

Gavin rolled onto his side and stared at Michael. "Because, we can figure out that this, whatever this is, later. Right now, will you go to sleep, and we can pretend like we're some normal couple?"

He grabbed Michael's hand to demonstrate and Michael swallowed hard.

"Ye-Yeah okay. I can do that."

 

+1.

"Nonono Gav, you need to stay awake. Gavin?"

The job had gone wrong so quickly. The Fake AH Crew was doing one of their biggest jobs, a huge local bank, but the six of them had gotten separated. Gavin and Michael had been together, but Gavin had been shot in the back by a bunch of fucking filth. If Michael could have he would have murdered them all, but for that moment he needed to focus on a rapidly bleeding out Gavin. 

"Baby I'm right here okay? I'm right here, look I've got your hand all locked up tight in mine?"

"Micoo...I," Gavin coughed up more blood. Michael had managed to get him into a little side alley but had been too afraid to move him further. 

"Nono shush Gav, you have to keep your strength remember? I got a hold of Jack, she's bringing Caleb and they're coming as soon as they can get past all the fucking cops okay?"

Gavin frowned up at him. "Michael, I love you."

Michael laughed hysterically. "I know baby, and you can tell me that once you're better!" He stopped at Gavin's shaking head. 

"I'm n-not getting better th-this time boi."

Michael held Gavin's hand tightly in his and he cried. He sobbed empty promises over his body, grasping at straws, looking for anything that could ensure Gavin's life. 

"Michael." Michael looked at Gavin. "Michael I love you. You are the b-best," he was interrupted by another coughing fit. "The best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so v-very much Michael. My lovely little boi."

Michael screamed and cried as Gavin's eyes dulled. He never let go of his boi's hand, not until Jack and Caleb came and pulled him off Gavin's dead body. 

"NO. CALEB NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING GO TO GAVIN. TO GAVIN." Michael screamed and fought the two of them but they got him and Gavin's body into the car, where he clung to Gavin's body like it would bring him back. 

But the life in it was long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. 
> 
> Inspired a little by I Know Places by Taylor Swift but mostly my own devious invention.
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with this but I'm gonna post it bc I am lazy and busy and may not get A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy out on Monday. This is like my pre apology. 
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos!


End file.
